Naruto Operation: Last Call
by Thunder Chief
Summary: The ashes and gohsts from the third great war are all but gone. But the madness of humans is returning. A boy who was called a monster will help lay to rest the last true monsters of the world.
1. Chapter 1

This is a rewrite of a new Naruto fanfic I came up with some time ago.

What would happen if, due to mob beating and an exodus from the village, Naruto not only has a family who loves him, but he also gained all the power of the nine tailed fox? Afterwards, he returns to the village a new person along with a warning. Change the way people think or die.

Sucky summery I know, but this will be the first fanfic I have put all my effort into. I am not very good with English, even though that is what I have used all my life. Any advice will be greatly appreciated.

By the way, if you decide to flame me or my story,(which will probably happen anyway) I will be forced to introduce you to my pet, a ten foot tall, fire breathing, acid spewing, robot chicken of doom. X)

Now as many of you know, this is a reposting of Hart of a fox, now titled Naruto. Operation: Last Call.

normal speech

_thinking_

**demonic speech**

October 10th, seven years after the Kyuubi attack.

The Village Hidden in the Leaves was awash in celebration and remembrance. It had been seven years since the defeat of the Kyuubi and the death of the 4th Hokage. Everyone was out in the streets watching the fireworks or paying their respect for the dead in their own way, whatever that might be. Children laughed and played in the streets as adults gathered in groups to talk and remember that fateful night seven years ago.

In a small alleyway a young child sat with his knees to his chest. The small boy looked to be no more than seven years old and was dressed in an old, raged, orange jump suit. The child was crying softly, his tears running down his dirty face and falling to the dust covered ground bellow. His blond hair was matted from mud and filth from the streets. He brought a skinny arm up and wiped away the tears and felt the small whisker like marks on each cheek. This just brought more tears from the boy as he was reminded why he would never be adopted, never be loved, or cared for.

_Why can't I be normal, why can't I have a mommy or daddy that loves me like all the other kids out there, WHY?!?_

The young blond cringed as his stomach growled loudly and knew he would soon have to go in search of food. He had been living on the streets for the past six months, ever since he was thrown out of the local orphanage.

At least there he had only gone hungry about every other day or so. Now he was forced to either steal his food or find something eatable in the dumpsters.

Not far away, perched on a rooftop, sat a lone figure. He wore black ninja sandals on his feet with dark grey pants. He also had on a grey flack jacket with multiple pockets, while a wolf shaped mask covered his face. The ANBU Black ops ninja ran a gloved hand threw his silver hair and pulled out his favorite book from it's pouch and began reading where he left off. The books title read: Make out Paradise vol,2, the smut novel was the ANBUs favorite thing in the world and he could hardly wait for the next issue to be released in a few weeks. But just as he was getting to the good part, the masked ninja turned his head to the street below where a dozen ninjas were walking calmly down the road, seemingly minding their own business. The masked ninja knew better.

_Those damn idiots are going after the container again?!sigh If I try to stop them alone things will get out of hand fast. I better go warn the Hokage. _The ninja replaced his precious book back in it's pouch and sped off across the rooftops toward the Hokage tower, all the while hoping he would make it in time.

_PiftPift_ Across the city, at a small check point gate, a ninja fell to the ground with his hand clutching his chest and the two small holes that had been punched into his hart. His body came to rest between two other ninja that had a similar hole in their head. As his vision faded, a large shadow loomed over his fallen form and he starred at where eyes should be on the stranger and saw two brightly glowing orbs in their place, then he knew no more. The stranger raised up to his full height of ten feet and gazed down at the village.

_How pathetic, is this what these humans have been doing all these years, partying while the rest of the world wallows in the ashes of its former glory? _The tall figure then stepped into the light and if one looked they would see a giant _creature,_ as would best describe him, easily ten feet tall and built like a mountain. He was dressed all in black from the black cowboy hat on his head down past the long trench coat to the black leather boots on his large feet. He then placed the old silenced pistol back in its holster inside the long trench coat and began walking down the road.

_I can't believe he would live in such a rat hole as this and allow his own son to grow up in such a place. I guess the old saying is true, "Ignorance isn't a cure for stupidity"._

Sarutobi, the third Hokage of the hidden leaf village, gazed out at the ongoing festivities and sighed.

_Those short minded morons, if they only new the truth. It would probably scare them shitless._ Sarutobi then turned his head as a masked ninja appeared in the office.

"Kakashi, what brings you here?"

The masked ninja lifted his head and fixed the Hokage with a cold stare.

"The villagers along with several leaf nin, are searching for Naruto, you know what that means right, Lord Hokage?"

Kakashi then winced at the amount of killing intent that began pouring off the aged leader. Sarutobi's hand balled into a fist and he smashed it down onto the old desk with enough force to obliterate the left side completely. He then looked back at the masked ninja and growled out his order.

"Kakashi, I have been too soft with those damn fools. It is about time I fixed that mistake. Take me to Naruto's last location. Those idiots will regret ever tampering with the legacy of the 4th."

After sending a message to Ibiki Morino to meet with them, Sarutobi and Kakashi spread across the roof tops in hope that they could get there before the mob.

Young Naruto backed up until his back came into contact with the cold concrete of the wall. He was crying in fear as he stared at the alley in front of him, that in the past minute had filled with a mob of villagers and ninja. One ninja came to the front of the mob and sneered at the young blond in front of him.

"Well, well, well, what have we hear? A little demon alone in the streets. You know, your pretty hard to find. It took us all of ten minutes to find you."

The sarcasm was so thick it was nauseating as the ninja strode up to the small blond. Naruto had crawled into a corner and was looking fearfully up at the man as he stopped right in front of him.

"Please don't hurt me, I didn't do anything wrong, please I beg you-GAH!"

Naruto doubled over as the man's foot struck his small ribs, shattering them as if they were mere twigs. As he whimpered and moaned he felt the ribs began to reset themselves while the irate ninja leaned down and screamed in his ear.

"HOW DARE YOU BEG!! WHERE WAS YOUR MERCY WHEN YOU CRUSHED MY BROTHER AND PREGNANT WIFE UNDER YOUR TAILS, HUH!?! WHERE WAS IT!! ANSER ME DEMON!!

As the man was about to strike poor Naruto again he felt something splatter on the back of his neck. He brought his hand up to feel and when his hand retracted he saw it was blood. The ninja turned around to look and his face paled at the scene. Everyone, the hole mob, had been slaughtered and the last, a young kunoichi, was suspended in the air from a large blade coming out of her chest. She coughed and then was slammed violently to the ground with a crunch. The ninja had seen this and fell to his back side in shock as a massive figure dressed all in black smashed a huge booted foot into the poor woman's back. Her head then raised up and looked at her comrade, who was on his ass, visibly shaking with fear at the sight before him and the realization that the kunoichi was still alive. However, no matter how hard he tried he could not get his muscles to move so he could help her. He then gasped in horror as blood began to gush from the poor girl's mouth. He looked up and saw that the huge figure was putting more weight onto his victim's back. His massive weight crushing the bones and organs in her body. Finally and mercifully the last bit of life faded from her eyes while her comrade looked on in horror. He flinched as the sword was violently wrenched from the corpse and placed in its holster on the back of the giant. The dark figure then took a few steps into the light and the ninja on the ground screamed at what he saw. The giant was no man, he was a great, bipedal wolf, who was dressed in clothing so dark, it seemed to suck the light right out of the world. The face, from what he could see, had light grey fur covering a large muzzle, while two holes were cut into the cowboy hat, allowing the thing's ears to move about freely. The eyes were a bright yellow, that seemed to glow with an otherworldly light. The whole creature stood over ten feet tall and was heavily muscled. The ninja on the ground grabbed a kunai that was laying at his feet and made ready to throw it at the beast. When he let the knife go, it sailed true and hit the thing in it's chest. However, the giant wolfman just looked down at the kunai and flicked it with a meaty, claw tiped finger. As it fell down to the ground, the fallen ninja could see that it did little more than wrinkle his trench coat. Fear began to rise in the man's throat as the wolf bent over toward him. He tried to back away more, only to be stopped as the giants large, paw like hand wrapped around his neck and lifted him off the ground with no effort. He began to gag as the wolf's claws dug into his skin and the grip tightened so much, that his lower jaw was simpily crushed by the preshure. Then the wolf's eyes turned down and over to where Naruto was curled up in a ball crying. The eyes then turned back to the ninja and the wolf spoke in a deep rumbling voice that sounded like hell itself.

"People like you are the reason why I exist. People like you are the reason the world is so fucked up. You have no heart, you have no honor or morals, just hatred for what you refuse to understand. Your sole is as black as the night, while you try to make yourself out as a hero. You don't even know what it means to be a hero. To protect what you love, all you know is to hurt, and for that you shall die."

With hardly an ounce of effort, the wolf's hand closed on the man's neck and with a sickening pop his head was separated from his body. As the severed head and corpse fell to the dirt, the giant wolf brought out a rag and began to clean his blood covered hand/paw. Once he was sure no more blood was to be found on his fingers, he dropped the rag to the ground and walked over to the young boy huddled in the corner crying his eyes out. He lowered himself down to one knee and gently placed a hand on Naruto's small back. The young blonde's head jerked up and gasped at the huge creature that had single handedly annihilated the whole mob that had been trying to kill him. Tears began to well up in his eyes once more, as he thought that this monster may see him as some sort of snack.

"P-please mister w-wolf, please don't e-e-eat me. I'm sure I won't taste very good."

Naruto looked into the wolfs eyes as they widened and then the creature began to smile.

"I'm not going to eat you little one. In fact, I am hear to take you away from this place. To a city where you can grow up normally, and have a good life. A place where you be respected and loved.

Naruto stared at him with disbelief, could he trust him, could he really trust this wolfman? The huge creature then leaned back to get a better look at the boy and smiled again.

"You know I have a pup just a few years older than you back home. He's has always wanted someone to play with and I'm willing to bet the both of you would be good brothers to one another. What ya say kid, would you like to come home with me and be a part of my family?"

Narutos mouth hung open as he heard this. He then took a small step forward and looked up into the now gentle eyes of the wolf.

"Does this mean that I would have a mommy and daddy like other kids?"

The wolf chuckled at the child's questions and nodded his large head, causing Naruto to jump up and grab onto the wolf's coat. He buried his head into the leather and cried this time not in fear or pain but in joy. He then felt a large, clawed, hand gently rest on his back in a protective manner. Naruto could feel the warmth of the wolf's body and he snuggled into it, happy that someone wanted him, that he was finally loved. The large wolf stood up, lowering his head and nuzzled the young blond in his arms.

"I may not have fathered you and my mate, Star Light, my not have brought you into this world, but I, Storm Cloud, swear on my life that I shall be the best father to you that I can be and I know Thunder will be happy to see you, now that he will have someone his age to play with."

Naruto listened to this and just grinned, all his life he was called a demon. He was never loved, never had anyone to talk to. Yet here was this wolfman who fought to save him and offered to adopted him and make him a part of a family. To say that young Naruto was happy was an understatement.

On a roof across the street, three ninja stood watching the seen. Ibiki was shocked at the strength of the wolf as was Kakashi. Sarutobi however, knew the power of this being, having known of the history of the world from a young age. He knew of the strange hybrids that lived half a world away, in the ruins of what was known as the United States of America. When the forth had been alive he had built a radio that picked up chatter from across the ocean and had discovered that these strange creatures had been in control of the U.S.A. along with several other planets for the past five hundred years. As Sarutobi thought back on this, Storm Cloud turned and started to walk to the mouth of the ally. Before he got there, his head snapped up and stared straight at the three ninja on the roof and narrowed his eyes. His hand reached inside his coat and brought out a small pistol with a silencer on the end, as the three ninja landed on the street in front of him.

"If you three are here to try and hurt Naruto, then you will be joining that sad bunch behind me in hell. I will not let anyone hurt my pup, you understand me?"

Kakashi and Ibiki got into a fighting stance and prepared to fight but Sarutobi's hand signaled them to relax.

"It has been a log time Storm Cloud. I had actually been expecting you much sooner."

Storm Cloud looked at the old man in front of him for a moment before lowering his weapon and speaking in a calmer voice.

"Sarutobi? You have grown much older since I last saw you. You were still fairly young twelve years ago."

The two jonin at the Hokage's side just looked on in wonder. Since when did the third carry on a conversation with something from a nightmare, for that matter, why had he been expecting this creature?

"I see that your two guards are confused as to who I am. Have you not told the people about my race or my intentions regarding Naruto as per our agreement?"

"I'm sorry old friend, but the council has flat out refused to let me inform everyone about you and they have stopped all my attempts to help Naruto. I'm afraid that I have failed both you and the child, for that I am sorry."

Storm Cloud's eyes took on a cold look as he stared at the Hokage. He knew the council had more power, but to just let them have their way like this was inexcusable.

"Sarutobi, I am surprised at you, at how you would just cow tow to a bunch of old farts that have nothing better to do than to flaunt their power over the people all day. You have grown weak old man."

The two ninja at his side began to shout out that he was not weak, that he was the strongest ninja in the village.

"SILANCE, BOTH OF YOU!! I may be weaker than I was a few years ago but I give you my word Storm Cloud, the Village Hidden in the Leaves will know of Naruto's bravery, holding all of the power of the nine tailed fox inside himself. Giving up his humanity to keep us safe from harm, he is the greatest hero in the history of this village. They will also know of your history and intentions, you have my word."

Storm Cloud closed his eyes in thought as he adjusted his grip while Naruto shifted in his sleep. He then let out a sigh and fixed his gaze back on the Hokage.

"All right, I will spare the village for now. But know this, once Naruto reaches fifteen years of age he will return to check up on you. Untill then I expect you to make it clear to these humans that if they value their lives, they will learn to accept Naruto for who he is. He will live with me and my kin and learn how to use our type of energies. He will also be given our hybrid serum, to become a kitsuine as he was meant to be. Heh, I bet it will be one hell of a surprise to the people when he returns."

The old leader sighed with relief that the boy would be taken care of and that he would become powerful just like his father wanted. He bowed his head in thanks and they all watched in wonder as Storm Cloud, with Naruto still sleeping soundly, began to transform into a grey cloud and drift into the sky. After the two had left, Sarutobie turned to his guards and sighed.

"All right you two, lets head back. We have a lot of work to do."

With that the trio speeds back to the tower to gather a meeting of the council._ The time has come for me to rectify my mistakes. No longer will I bow to those short sighted fools, from now on they will have to follow my rules._ The aged Hokage looked to the night sky and smiled._ Grow strong Naruto, grow strong and show the world that even a demon can have a heart._

End of chapter 1

notes

Well this is my first story that I have given my all for. Just some notes for you:

1. The story will not follow the manga.

2. Yes Naruto will be uber powerful, however, he will not be able to perform super powerful jusu because he no longer uses chakra.

3. The energy that is mentioned in this chapter is similar to chakra but one who uses it cannot perform the complicated jutsu that the ninja can, therefore Naruto will not be using any jutsu at all. He will rely on his new powers and his allies to fight.

4. This will be a Naruto/Hinata fic.

5. There will be Sakura and Sasuke bashing in this fic, so if you do not like this, don't read.

6. Advice will be a great help.

7. Updates will be speratic at best, but the story will continue until finished. Patience is a virtue.

8. Instead of having the Kyuubi itself sealed inside of him, Naruto only has the power, making him a new nine tailed fox.

9. Thank you for viewing, please R/R.


	2. Return

Welcome back.

In the last chapter, we saw Naruto get adopted by the hybrid, Storm Cloud, at the age of seven. I have had some questions regarding the time in which this story takes place, so I wish to shed some light on the situation.

It is 500 years in the future, after WWIII has ravaged the earth. The last remnants of humanity on Earth live in the land that used to be known as Asia, now known as the feudal lands. The hybrids, mentioned in the last chapter, hail from the old United States and Western Europe.

Hope that helps.

We now return to our regularly scheduled program, after an 8 year time skip.

Ch2

The sun was just peeking over the trees in the Hidden Leaf village. The residents begin to open up their shops while many of the resident ninja started their early morning training routines. One such ninja was Hinata. She was out at her teams training ground practicing her family's fighting style, the Gentle Fist. As she trained her thoughts drifted back over the past eight years. She could remember when the third Hokage managed to dismiss the old council. To this day no one could remember when the Hokage had shown so much anger. Not only did the meeting room have to be rebuilt but the third literally blew the roof off the tower. Quite a feat for someone who was pushing seventy. Due to several new laws, the ninja academy tacked on an extra three years onto its normal curriculum. This was so everyone could learn about the 'true' history of not only the Hidden Leaf village but the whole world. The village now knew the truth about the night the nine tailed fox attacked their village and was sealed inside the body of a young boy named Naruto. They also knew just what happened after the third world war turned most of the planet to ash and dust. It was still a shock to most people, how the old nations built their own death and unleashed it upon to world. Hinata remembered the day that Lord Hokage came into her class and began to explain the death of the world and the birth of the hybrids.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Iruka had been giving a lecture on the nine tailed fox when the Third Hokage stepped into the class room. Needless to say Iruka, along with the rest of the class, was shocked. _

_"Uh, Lord Hokage, what a surprise!"_

_"Ah, Iruka, sorry for the surprise visit but I was hoping to give a lecture of my own to the class. Now that I have a bit more say-so in the info that is released to the people, I thought it best if I started with the younger generation. They are a bit more opened minded than others."_

_Iruka quickly jumped out of the way to give the Hokage the floor. Hinata, along with the other people in the room, became a bit more attentive to what the Third had to say._

_"Good morning everyone, I have come here to shed some light on the history of our fare world. But first tell me what you already know about this land."_

_A young, pink haired girl stood to answer._

_"Yes Sakura, can you tell us the history of the land?"_

_"Yes Lord Hokage, the village was settled a little over one hundred years ago by the first Hokage. He used a special jutsu to create the great trees that give the village its name."_

_The old leader smiled and nodded his head at the young student._

_"Yes you are correct about the basic history of this village. However, the world has a far darker history. This land that we and our neighboring villages rest upon was once called Southeast Asia or more precisely, The People's Republic of China. This land, and those that surrounded it, was at one time the most populace place on the planet. China alone had more than one billion residents living inside its borders. All that changed when the third world war engulfed the earth."_

_Shikamaru, normally a lazy kid, suddenly jumped up with wide eyes._

_"Wait a minute; the last great ninja war covered the whole continent. The casualties were so great that the leaders all agreed it was the greatest tragedy in history. If what you say is true, then that would mean we are practically living on mountains of the dead."_

_The Hokage fixed the Shikamaru with a tired, cold stare that made the lad take his seat._

_"You are correct; we are indeed living on 'mountains of the dead' as you so well put it. The reason you know nothing of the past is because of the survivors of that terrible war did not want the future generations to repeat that bloody mistake. However, we humans have war and genocide practically encoded into our DNA. We will always seek war and chaos wherever we go. That is why today we are little more than attractions at a zoo. Tell me, have any of you ever wondered why all maps stop just outside the Land of Stones? The reason why those maps don't go past their western border is because a great and powerful nation was vaporized less than one hundred years ago. The land was called the Land of Shadow. The reason for its name was due to its western border ran along a great wall that splits the entire continent in half."_

_Several gasps were heard in the room and every one wanted to know about this supposedly 'strong nation' and the reason it was vaporized. Sasuke however, wanted to know about this power in hope that he could use it to kill his brother._

_"When the Land of Shadow was at its peak, they became greedy. They wanted to expand their borders west. Many of the other nations wished to do the same, to go beyond the mysterious wall and into the lands beyond. When the great lands sent their ninja to the Land of Shadow, they numbered in the thousands. It was said that nothing could withstand the combined might of all the great ninja nations. Heh, how wrong we were. When the attack began, the ninja attacked a half mile stretch of the wall that they thought would be the weakest."_

_At this point the old leader sighed and began to puff on his pipe._

_"What was supposed to be an easy mission turned into a slaughter. Nobody had even stopped to wonder why someone would build a wall from the North Pole down to the oceans in the south. As the ninja raced to the wall, large guns that were hidden inside the wall began firing, tearing the people in their crosshairs to pieces. The great nations went into the battle with over a hundred thousand ninja. In less than five minutes, all lay on the field dead. But that was not all, right after the battle, a great beam of light came from the heavens above and the entire Land of shadow was consumed in a blinding light that left nothing but dust and echoes in its wake."_

_Many of the students sat in shock at what the Hokage had said. Even the broody Sasuke had to admit, that was one terrifying power. After all the stories they had heard of in the past all pointed to the fact that nothing existed beyond the western border of the land of Stone. For something to have the power to wipe out an entire nation, everyone knew it had to be either an act of god or the devil himself._

_"Now this last part is very important. Sometime five hundred years ago, right after the world was consumed in the fires of war, a new race of beings began to emerge from the ashes of the old world. They are a cross between an animal and a human, they are called hybrids. Nobody knows how or by whom they were created, only that they waged a new war on the last humans in the lands known as the United States of America and the United Kingdom. What was left of the human race in those regions could only put up a half hearted resistance against the hybrids. They were simply too strong. The U.S.A. fell within six months, while Western Europe fell a year later. Only a few months after taking a city called Moscow, the hybrids began building a massive wall. This wall began in the frozen north and ended at the great southern ocean. It was constructed so humanity would not die out completely. Though, I guess they also wanted to be able to look and study the people who were dumb enough to destroy their own world._

Hinata realized just how foolish they had all been back then. Now the veil had been lifted from their eyes and they could see what 'really' existed beyond the map. However, few things had changed in the village. The people still believed they were the most superior group in the world and no matter how much the Hokage tried to convince them otherwise, they refused to listen. Many also believed the orphan Naruto, who had disappeared eight years ago, was some sort of hybrid spy, but any info pertaining to this was suppressed by the Hokage. But the worst thing, Hinata thought, was that the village council had been reformed by the order of the leader of the Land of Fire. Things had begun to straighten out after the Hokage had dissolved the old counsel, but when the Fire Lord found out he was pissed. Two weeks later the counsel was back at work and things went downhill from there. Now strange things were happing all over the elemental lands. Missing person's reports were flooding the Hokage's office while u.f.o. reports had every one on edge. As Hinata began to wind down her training a small sick smile crossed her face.

_Finally, the true masters will come to set things right. I have to be ready when they arrive._

Hinata stopped her training and walked over to her equipment under a tree. As she put her coat back on she saw the small pamphlet that every one had received on the day that the Hokage told them the truth. She let out a small 'eep' and quickly placed the small book in her pocket. Her face was bright red as she hoped nobody saw her. The book explained what the rest of the world looked like and told a bit about the hybrids. Everyone found it hard to believe that the world was now in the control of a bunch of half human, half animal creatures. However, there was at least one person who was rather pleased with the news and even though she would never admit to it in front of anyone in the village, Hinata was quite obsessed with the hybrids. They were every thing she was not, strong, powerful, while she was weak and nearly powerless. Hinata sat down under the tree, brought out her book once more and begun to read. She turned to an ear marked page and looked over the pictures of the various species of hybrid. On the page it stated in large type 'North American Species' and just under the letters there was an example of a cougar, a wolf, a raccoon and a fox. Each one of the hybrids was 'very' muscular, even the female versions looked like they could crush a rock between their forearm and biceps.

_'Lets see, it says that the raccoon, cougar, and fox are rather rare while wolves are the most plentiful as they hold more energy than the others. I guess this 'energy' they speak of must be very important to them._

After flipping more toward the back she began to read.

_'Life energy is the driving force of all hybrids and their powers. These strange powers are similar to chakra but can only be used in limited ways. It is believed that each individual hybrid has a unique form of this power that can sometimes manifest itself in various ways on the body of the hybrid, causing such radical changes such as wings, extra limbs or tails, even extra organs inside the body. One thing that is constant in all species of hybrid is the amount of power one has, is measured by the overall size and weight of the hybrid, as the power 'does' have a definite mass when measured. Therefore the more energy a hybrid holds inside of their bodies, the larger they become. It is also believed that the hybrids bodies are like large super conductors for this life energy.'_

Hinata leaned back and sighed sadly. This was a common scene that many would find the young Hyuga in. Reading her little book, and daydreaming about the hybrids. Many in the village claimed she was insane and needed to be locked away. Her own father refused to even look at her, for every time he did he was disgusted with how she had turned out. Her classmates taunted and teased her, calling her a 'freak lover' or worse. The only person in the village that she could trust was her sensei, Kurenai. Hinata would stay with her most of the time, rarely going to the Hyuga compound except when summoned, which was almost never. Her father had unofficially banned her from his home after he found Hinata talking to a doll that looked like a nine tailed fox hybrid. When Hiashi tried to burn the doll, Hinata flipped out and smashed a chair over her father's head. Before he could get up and retaliate, Hinata scooped up her little fox doll and ran into the night. That was nearly six months ago and in that time Hinata had been staying at her sensei's house on the outskirts of the town. She had been very helpful, often buying her ninja gear or other essential items.

A small screaming noise brought Hinata's mind back to the present. As she looked around trying to find the noise which was growing into a loud roar, a huge metal craft soared over the top of the tree she was sitting under. The strange object was about fifty feet from the stubby nose to tail; it had two short moveable wings with small rectangle engines. Two more engines sat on either side of the tail and were also moveable. The whole craft was a dark green color, with strange markings along the side.** (A/N Think of the Pelican drop ship off Halo)** As Hinata watched, the metal air ship began to slowly circle the village.

_That has to be a hybrid airship! They've come, they've finally come! I have to get down there so I can meet them!_

Hinata quickly gathered her belongings and after securing her plushie inside of her coat, ran toward the academy, where the airship had begun to descend. As she was getting closer to her destination, Hinata watched as three 'legs' extended from the belly of the craft. Hinata could barely make out the writing that was on the back legs.

_Marines. What is a marine? Maybe they are like ninja?_

As she ran through the village, Hinata push several people out of her way who had begun to run around in a panic. Many were screaming that the world was ending and that brought a small sick smile to Hinata's face.

_Yes the world IS ending, for you that is. I hope they rip all of you apart for your sins. I just hope they can take me back with them, I may become a slave but even that is better than this hellscape._

After Hinata rounded the last corner, the academy coming into view, she watched the airship rise into the sky and began to circle the village once more. As she entered the small courtyard, Hinata saw that a crowd of students had gathered at the entrance. When the young Hyuga forced her way into to building she was tripped. After falling hard onto the floor, Hinata looked back only to see Sakura, she was the one who tripped her and was perhaps the meanest person in the whole village. Sakura looked down at the poor girl with a look of pure insanity.

"Ah Hinata, what are you doing here? Trying to get a peek at the freaks? Or are you just here to show to whole village just how low ninja standards have become?"

"P-p-please, I j-just want to go to c-class."

As Hinata began to stand, Sakura, along with a few other cadets, got in her face and began to taunt and tease her. Hearing this, Hinata's eyes began to tear up. Ino saw this and rolled her eyes.

"Aw look, the little freak loving bitch is crying. That's so pitiful."

As the rest of the crowd began to laugh, Hinata let out a yelp as she was sent flying from a sharp kick by one of the hecklers. Just before slamming into the wall, Hinata felt several large, bushy tendrils wrap around her midsection. Carefully opening one eye to see her savior, Hinata let out a small 'squeak' at what the tendrils were attached to. Standing in front of Hinata was a hybrid fox. However, just like her doll, this fox had nine long, red, white tipped tails. Three of these tails were wound around her body from her chest down to her feet. His fur was a deep red with his feet and hands ending in black. What really got Hinata's attention was the fact that this hybrid, just like in her little book, was heavenly muscled. His biceps alone were almost as large as Hinata's head. The huge fox wore an expensive grey suit and tie. A pair of dress shoes that were polished to a point that Hinata could see herself covered the fox's large feet. All in all he was just a little over seven feet tall and five hundred pounds.

"Uh, are you ok?"

A soft, slightly deep voice made Hinata snap her eyes back up to the fox's face and blush at the beautiful blue eyes staring back at her. Nodding her head, she began to blush at seeing the object of her dreams before her. The fox noticed this and gently lowered the young lady to the ground. After her feet touched the floor Hinata realized her head only came to the fox's chest and she had to lean her head all the way back to see his face. She gasped as she saw the three tails that had stopped her from having a meeting with the wall, joined the other six behind the fox's back. All of the tails lazily swished and swayed around and Hinata noticed that each tail was just over fifteen feet in length. Hinata could see that each tail was very bushy and resembled a long pipe brush. As she was admiring the tails the fox turned and growled at the group of cadets in the hall.

"Hey you dip shits, you think that's funny? Picking on someone, that's how you jerks get your jollies? How about I beat some since into your skulls."

At this all of his tails began to frizz out and thrash around angrily. Hinata thought the fox was about to attack until an old calm voice forced everyone to stop and look to this new comer.

"Naruto, you've returned at last."

Authors notes.

**I am sorry for the wait. I have been having a bit of a crisis at home and have not had a lot of time to write. **

**I hope I fixed most of the mistakes in this chapter so it will not look like total crap. **

**Below I will answer some of the questions I received the last time I posted this**

**Why is Hinata acting so strange and talking to herself? Simple she is not stable.**

**As for why Naruto is so big, think back to what Hinata was reading, it is explained there.**

**In the coming chapters you will see several ideas and places from other games, TV, ect. Now, this story will not become a true crossover, I just want to use some of the things from other media to 'spruce things up' so to speck.**

**Thank you for viewing.**

**Next time on Last Call...Final Warning.**


	3. Warnings and missions

Welcome back.

Sorry for the long wait, had a bit of a problem here at home, rather not get into it here.

I know I should have done this at the start. I do not own Naruto, Halo, or any other game or anime that I may be using ideas from. My characters are my own.

Thank you and now back to our regularly scheduled program.

"Naruto, you've returned at last."

Everyone turned to look at the voice and saw the third Hokage standing there with an astonished look on his face. Hinata looked up at the large fox in wonder.

_Naruto? The great demon container? I thought the Hokage said he was human._

Naruto looked over at the aged leader and snorted.

"Some welcome party. You know how Storm Cloud and Star Light feel about that sort of thing. They will not be pleased about this."

Sarutobi gulped and fixed an icy stair at the group of cadets in the hall.

"You attacked this dignitary with out provocation?! Your actions could bring war down upon us all! "

At this, many of the young ninja frowned and began to make there way out of the building. Naruto held up his hand and smiled.

"It's all right Lord Hokage, to tell you the truth, I kind of expected this sort of reaction when I arrived. Now if you don't mind could we retire to your office so we can discus business away from those who do not agree with us?"

The old leader gave a small sigh of relief at Naruto's reaction.

"Of course Naruto, meet me at the tower, Hinata can show you the way."

Naruto nodded his head as the Hokage left in a cloud of smoke, and turned to the white eyed girl at his feet. As his gaze fell onto the Hyuga, Hinata tensed and hugged her fox doll. Naruto noticed this and wrapped a tail around her, lifting her up to eye level. Hinata, thinking she had done something wrong, squeezed her eyes shut and waited for her punishment. Naruto saw this and sighed, this timed human reminded him of himself when he was younger and still human. He then took note of the little doll that the scared girl seemed to be holding on to for dear life. The doll sort of resembled himself but was old and worn. One of the stitches on its back had come in two allowing the stuffing to show and one of the buttons that was used to give the doll eyes was cracked, overall the doll was in bad shape. Naruto then shifted his gaze from the doll to its owner who was in similar shape and shacking in fear.

"Hey you, what is your name?"

At hearing the deep, yet gentle voice of the fox, Hinata squeaked in surprise and stared into its eyes.

"H-Hinata"

"Hinata, eh? So I'm guessing from your eyes that your part of the Hyuga clan, yes?"

Hinata nodded her head and continued to stair at the big fox as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Hmm. Listen, I haven't been in this town in quite a while so I want you to be my liaison while I am here. How bout it?"

Hinata's eyes went wide with shock. A Hybrid, the object of her greatest dreams wanted her, the failure of the Hyuga clan, to act as his liaison?! This had to be a dream. Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion as the girl in front of him squeezed her eyes shut and mumbled 'I must be dreaming'.

"Uh, Hinata, you are not dreaming and if you would, please hurry up, I'm kind of in a hurry."

Hinata Squeaked out a small 'yes sir' and after being returned to the ground, began to timidly walk to the door, all the while wondering if she should be happy or afraid of her new title of 'liaison'.

Naruto sadly shook his head and her antics. _Looks like things have changed very little over the years since I left. I guess the villagers were too pissed that they could no longer beat up on the 'demon' so they just took out their anger on someone else. Pathetic fools._

It did not take long to reach the Hokage's office. However, as Hinata led Naruto though the streets, she could hardly keep from bursting into tears at some of the words that reached her ears.

"Hey look, the 'failure' found her self a new pet and man is that thing ugly."

"Heh, that demon was probably the only thing that would give her the time of day. Little failure."

"You were suppose to be a great Hyuga, but look at your self, I bet you can't even use the Byakugan."

As they neared the door leading into the Hokage's office, Naruto was simply in shock at the way Hinata was treated. _Just like me, this young woman was treated just like me!_ In front of the door stood a lone ANBU who wore a mask in the shape of a cat. As the two neared the guard turned and stared.

"Well, well, the demon has returned. I should just kill you and the little failure, then I would be called a hero to all."

Hinata shuddered at his words but Naruto stepped in front her as if to shield her. The ninja just continued to stair at the two, in his mind he was thinking of the great party that would be held in his honor after his killed these two. His attention was brought back to the present when the large fox pulled an object from his briefcase. The thing was black in color with a wooden handle. In front of the handle was a cylinder attached to a tube. The ninja knew what the object was and lowered himself into an attack stance.

"How dare you bring that old tec into this village. First you come flying in on that hover machine then you pull a gun on me, a ninja of the hidden leaf! I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG DEMON!!

Before the ninja could charge, a kuni embedded its self in the man's neck. As he fell dead, the old Hokage stepped up behind them with two ANBU in tow.

"I am sorry for that Naruto, if only they could see the real picture of the world. sigh Please come inside, I'm sure there is much to talk about."

Naruto then returned the old pistol to its place in his briefcase and turned to Hinata who was cowering behind him. He shuck his head and picked the frightened girl up with a tail. Hinata felt the furry appendage wrap its self around her middle and lift her effortlessly into the air. She looked up at the fox who had turned around and was entering the Hokages office with her in tow. As the two entered, they looked around and saw that there was little to find in this office that told of who it belonged to. Naruto sat Hinata down in a chair in front of the Hokages desk. The old leader was sitting behind his desk rubbing his temples, trying to ease the stress he feeling at the moment. Naruto stepped up to the desk and sat his briefcase down, opening it. He dug around for a moment and brought out a large folder that was over stuffed with papers. The Hokage jumped when the file slammed down onto his desk. First looking at the folder in front of him and then to Naruto, he wondered what this was.

"This 'Lord Hokage', is the file on the Hidden Leaf village of the Land of Fire. It was started only a year ago and holds every major violation of the 2490 treaty, that we have found in this village using our spy satellites. As you can see, 'you' have a problem. You were given an order by our President to turn this village around, but that has not happened. We are very disappointed with you Lord Hokage."

Sarutobi then stood up and fixed the large fox with a calm stair.

"Nobody can change the way these people think. Ever since you left I have tried my best to make the people see the truth. But every time I try to explain to them the true history of the world, they pass it off as 'demon nonsense'. Even the Fire Dynamo himself refuses to listen. Now he is giving until the next chunin exams to find a replacement to lead the leaf village. By the way, I was under the impression that you were coming back to learn to use your chakra to be a ninja."

"Times change, I don't have any 'chakra' and never have. The Life Energy that flowed thru the Kyuubi now flows though me and for the record, I never had any intensions of coming back here on friendly terms. I now hold the title of Secretary of Human affaires for the United Nations. I am here under orders from my father, the of President of the U.N., to inform you that if this village does not change its ways in one years time, you will be wiped off the face of the earth. We in the United Nations can no longer turn a blind eye to what is happening here in old China. The Neo Chinese government has expressed its intensions regarding humans in the borders of its mother land. That is why you and your village will show us that you have learned from the mistakes of the old world or you will be exterminated. End of story."

The old leader sat down with a look of shock upon his face.

_How...Why...I thought that the Hybrids were going to just leave us alone. Why would they want us dead now, after all these years?_

His thoughts were interrupted when several people barged into the room without notice. Many wore expensive robes and all held an air of authority. As they entered they each passed hateful glances at Naruto while the last person stood and glared at Hinata, who tried to shrink down lower in the set so as not to look back at her tormentor. Hiashi could hardly believe his misfortune, first his morning mediation was interrupted by that loud aircraft, now his failure of a daughter was marring his presence in the office.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the group as they took their seats on either side of the Hokage.

_So, this is the council huh? It figures, the very same people who tried to have me put to death as a baby are the true leaders of this village. I suppose dad was right, the great professor is now powerless in his own village. Mom and dad are going to go ballistic at this, sigh they were hoping to avoid a war. But now, I bet people are already making bids on how many will be killed._

As Hiashi continued to glair at Hinata, Naruto finally had enough and cleared his throat to get the man's attention.

"I would thank you not to 'freak' out my liaison. I need for her to have a clear head, and not be traumatized by her 'own father'."

The Hyuga clan head turned to face Naruto, Byakugan blazing.

"And I would thank you to stand still and die demon!"

The clan head then charged, striking the large fox directly over his heart. But to everyone's shock, Naruto simply quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"What the heck was that? Dad always said to be careful of the Gentle Fist, but if this is all their is to it then I can see that there is no need to worry."

In shock, Hiashi did not notice a furry tendril suddenly wrap around his feet and lift him into the air. The rest of the counsel began to scream for Hiashi's release while the Hokage put up a sound barrier in the room, removing any chance of reinforcements coming. Hiashi began to yell and struggle to get his captor to release him, cursing the fox the entire time. Hinata on the other hand, was quietly cheering and mumbling to her little fox doll, her face a picture of pure joy and insanity as her father dangled helplessly. Naruto noticed this and cringed.

_Just how far has this girl fallen? She's starting to act a lot like mother does when she has one of her 'episodes'...Wait, that's perfect! Heh. Two birds with one stone. _

The council all stiffened as a sly grin appeared on Naruto's muzzle. Spotting this, the big fox suddenly dropped Hiashi, knocking him out in the process. Naruto then faced the Hokage once more and cleared his throat.

"Lord Hokage, you and your people shall have one last chance to show us in the United Nations, that you have learned from the past and are able to live peacefully with each other. if you fail in this, we will have no other option than open war. Meanwhile, Hinata of the Hyuga shall travel with me to our capital to view how 'civilized' people live."

At hearing this one of the counselors spoke up.

"Why take that little bitch? Sasuke Uchiha is a far greater person to learn the ways of the hybrid people and represent very best that humanity has to offer. We demand you take him instead."

"Ah yes, the great 'last Uchiha'. Sorry to disappoint you, but to me, he is the poster child for the criminally insane. Oh, and if he's the 'best of humanity', then perhaps I should just call the 5th fleet to carpet bomb the place"

Several gasps were heard. Then several of the council began to scream out threats at Naruto. Having heard quite enough of the babble of the idiots, the Hokage stood up and yelled.

"SCILENCE!! Naruto is in charge of who inters the United Nations and who does not! None of us have any right to try and tell him how to do his job! Now, Naruto, if it is not too much trouble, might I ask a favor from the son of a friend?"

Naruto was quite miffed at the morons who would dare to order him around like a common forest creature. However, he had to smile at the Hokage's outburst to the council. At the old leaders request, Naruto crossed his arms over his broad chest and addressed the Hokage.

"A favor for a friend eh Sarutobi? I suppose I might be able to help since at least you asked nicely."

The Hokage smiled and sat back in his chair while sighing in relief. Reaching into his desk, Sarutobi brought out a scroll and opened it up to show its contents to Naruto.

"There is a master bridge builder who is being escorted to the Land of Waves. The bridge he is building, will connect their land to the mainland, thereby reviving their crippled nation. I would be very thankful if you would help escort the bridge builder to his home and help out the team I just sent. Naruto looked into the Hokage's eyes and let out a small growl.

"I am the secretary of Human affairs, not an escort service! Give me a good damn reason why I should waste my time with the people in old Japan. After all, that place is scheduled for invasion any way."

The Hokage smiled and thought,_ invasion eh? Good, that's one crises averted. Now to seal the deal. Heh, heh, they don't call me the professor for nothing._

"I actually have a good reason. You said the Land of Waves was going to be invaded right? Well, what if you could gain the land without having to fight? I bet your big brother would be very impressed. You see, the people in the Land of Wave have lost all of their hope for the future because of a certain man."

Naruto listened carefully to what was said and could not help but smirk. The old monkey had a point, his brother, Thunder Cloud, General of the U.N. armed forces, 'would' be quite happy to gain the land thru peaceful means. He always liked it when he could win without the loss of life. However, at the mention of the certain man, he mentally ran though several names of known terrorists. But finally he came to one name that stood out from all the rest. Naruto quickly reopened his briefcase, grabbed a picture, and handed it to Sarutobi.

"Is this the man that you speck of?"

The Hokage looked at the picture, staring at the short business man who seemed to be sitting on a throne surrounded by thugs and ninja. Beneath the picture was a brief list of offences and a name. As Sarutobi read the list he began to understand why this man, Gato, as he was called, was wanted by the U.N. Murder, rape, destruction of government property, terrorism, just to name a few. _Dear Lord, this guy is a dead man! _As Sarutobi handed the picture back with a simple 'yes', Naruto let out a fierce growl that scared everyone in the room, all except Hiashi who was still in his own little world.

"I have been trying to find that sorry piece of shit since he blew up one of our disabled medical frigates! Are you sure this is the man who is responsible for the situation in old Japan?"

When Sarutobi nodded his head, Naruto sighed.

"Then you have yourself a deal Lord Hokage. Gato is an enemy of the state so it will be a pleasure to bring him to justice. Now, I have quite a bit of work ahead of me so I must bid you far well".

As Naruto retrieved his briefcase and began to leave, Hinata was staring up at him with tears in her eyes. Naruto cocked his head to the side and knelt down to look Hinata in the eyes.

"P-please take me with y-you! I can't stay here any longer!"

Naruto looked at the sobbing young Hyuga and was reminded of the night that he was rescued. Now here he was, in the same position his father was in that cold October night. He then placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and smiled.

"Of course you will be going with me. After all, how could I refuse someone who has gone through what you have?"

When Hinata heard this she stared at the fox hybrid in shock. As she processed the fact that she would finally leave this hellish land she fainted from the shock of it all. However, instead of landing on the hard floor, Hinata landed on a bed of fur as Naruto wrapped the young woman up in his soft tails, allowing Hinata to sleep in a cocoon of warmth. Standing, Naruto gave one last look at the people in the room. The Hyuga clan head was still unconscious on the floor while the counsel continued to glare at him. But the Hokage happily waved goodbye to Naruto and Hinata. Smiling, Naruto waved back and exited the building. However, once the door closed and Naruto turned to walk down the hall, he was halted by a young red eyed woman with a leaf head band on her forehead. Naruto eyed the woman carefully as she walked up to him and bowed.

"Naruto Uzumaki, my name is Kurenai and I would like to thank you for taking my student from this place. This village has twisted her and broken her mind. I only hope she can find comfort in your world, for she will never find it in this tainted land."

Naruto listened and understood what the woman was saying. Hinata was basically insane but not beyond help. If she could stay away from the village and have time to heal then she could live a normal life. But if she stayed, then she was doomed. Kurenai stared up at Naruto as he rubbed his chin in thought. She had been afraid when the Hokage had told the village about that October night all those years ago. However, thou she was afraid, she never hated Naruto for what had happened. She knew he had no control over the decision the forth made that night, and therefore could not hold it against him. Kurenai was jolted out of her thoughts as she felt Naruto place a large paw like hand on her shoulder.

"I thank you for your concern toward Hinata's safety. I think once she gets settled and relaxes, everything will be fine."

Kurenai bowed again to the large fox before her and cleared her thought to speak.

"Not everyone in the village harbors hate toward you or Hinata. Several of the clan heads, minus Hiashi of course, wish only for her safety and peace between our two races. Even a large number of ninja support this as well. I just hope that will be enough in your government's eye."

Naruto hung his head as he began to walk past the red eyed ninja but stopped a few feet away with his back facing her.

"I can tell that you and the other clan heads have pure harts, and that will be your saving grace. But judgment day is coming for this land and not even I can stop it. I just hope when the time comes you and the rest will be able to do what is right."

Kurenai heard those words and cringed, she knew what it meant and what was at stake. As the large fox continued to walk away with Hinata still sleeping in his tails, Kurenai shed a tear for the young Hyuga that she considered a daughter.

_Goodbye Hinata, I hope you find happiness in the world of Hybrids. At least now you can live a normal life._

After reaching the street, Naruto looked into the sky at the drop ship that was hovering just outside the city. He then raised a small radio to his face.

"Exbow two, this is v.i.p. one, I am ready for pick up at the tower, over."

An old gravelly voice with a slight southern accent crackled over the radio.

"Roger that sir, Exbow two is on the way."

A crowd gathered as the airship descended to the ground, many spiting curses and yelling for the 'death of the demon and failure'. Naruto sadly sighed at them, he knew when he returned it would probably mean a bloodbath.

As the drop ship neared the landing zone, the door in the rear of the craft opened to reveal a camo clad wolf who was manning the gatling gun. The grey furred wolf hybrid smiled at Naruto and saluted as the drop ship hovered a few feet over the ground. Returning the salute, Naruto hoped onboard and sat Hinata in one of the wall mounted seats. The young wolf saw this and smiled.

"So, ya got another one eh, sir?"

"Yes I did, now please keep an eye on her while I give the pilot our next destination."

"Sir, yes sir."

As the craft began to lift off, Naruto walked to the front of the ship and opened the door to the cockpit. He then climbed into the gunner's chair behind the pilot.

"Ok, now that we have that business out of the way, we will be heading east. We will be looking for a small band of travelers heading in the same direction."

The pilot, a middle aged raccoon, gave a thumbs up and lowered his visor to shield his eyes from the sun. He then pressed a button on his helmet and gave a nod.

"Sir, incoming message from Admiral Haket, I'll transfer it to your console."

After the pilot flipped the proper switch, a grizzled old cougar wearing a white Navy uniform appeared on the screen beside Naruto. Admiral James C. Haket had spent his entire adult life in space, serving onboard the warships of the U.N. Of course Naruto was all too familiar with the old war hero, the infamous, Phantom of Titan.

"This is Admiral Haket of the fifth fleet. Mr. secretary, we just got word from Washington, General Thunder wants a sit-rep."

Naruto could not help but smile, his brother was always worrying about him.

"Tell him to get ready to send in the troops because we are going in to take out their leader."

sigh "You know what he will do right?"

"Heh, of course, but I do have a job to do."

The old Admiral just smiled and nodded.

"I will be sure to tell him that your ok. Fifth fleet out."

Naruto sat back and sighed, he loved his big brother but sometimes he could be a bit of a pain . 'Of course', he mused, 'its not like I'm much better.'

After only about five minutes of flying, the pilot looked over his shoulder to where Naruto was studying a layout of the remains of Japan.

"Sir, I got three heat sources down below, looks like those travelers you mentioned. Your orders, sir?"

"Land as close as you can to them. I'll make contact."

"Roger that sir, moving in."

Down below, Kakashi was leading his team that consisted of the rookie of the year, Sasuke, and the biggest book worm in history, Sakura. They were leading an old bridge builder named Tazuna back to his home in the land of Waves. The trip was for the most part boring, the only excitement they had was when the two 'Demon brothers' tried to kill Tazuna. They were no match for Sasuke who took great pleasure in carving them to pieces, much to his teammates horror.

Just as they were about to start down the last leg of their journey to the sea port, a loud whine forced team 7 into a defensive formation. As the sound got louder, Kakashi recognized the sound and smiled.

"Stand down and make yourselves presentable, we're about to have some very special guests."

Sakura's eyes lit up while Sasuke just frowned. They both knew about the rest of the world and had very different views on it. Sakura was a lover of information and the chance to expand her studies of the hybrid people, made her want to jump for joy. Sasuke, however, was seething, he hated the hybrid race. He, like many, was deeply xenophobic and believed that humans were still the superior race, while hybrids were just science gone mad.

Tazuna was a bit scared of the prospect of meeting any member of the 'destroyers of humanity', so it was understandable that he paled when he spotted the large drop ship maneuvering down into the clearing right in front of them. As the engines powered down, the jaw like doorway, at the back of the craft opened to revile a gray wolf soldier in a combat uniform, manning a gatling gun. Kakashi slowly stepped closer while keeping his hands where the gunner could see them.

"Sensei, what are you doing?! That freak will kill you if you get too close."

Kakashi turned and fixed Sasuke with an icy gaze and enough killing intent to make the Uchiha sweat.

"Ah, yes, why don't you tell us all what you _really think_ Mr. Uchiha."

Kakashi stiffened and slowly turned back to the ship at the voice. His eyes landed on a large kitsune that was dressed in a suit with a briefcase by his side. He had one hand on his hip while the other was holding the barrels to the gun in place to prevent the now enraged soldier from turning team 7 into hamburger.

"We meet again, Kakshi."

**A/N Time**

I don't realy like how this ch. turned out so I might redo it sometime in the future.

Yes, Hinata is crazy, hey, it fits!

Yes, I did place the villages in China due to the size.

Yes, you will see several things from other 'media' in this fic.

No, this is not a cross over.

So what do you think? R&R

Once again, sorry for the long wait.


End file.
